


Its Kinda Creepy

by salted_caramels



Series: Cap & Jade [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Captain America as Captain America, F/M, Female Character of Color, Halloween, Holidays, Jade is tho, Original Character(s), Some Fluff, Some Humor, Steve is not amused, but also some not so nice pranks, fun halloween party, just some nice halloween goodness, stevie dont like clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_caramels/pseuds/salted_caramels
Summary: Steve LOVES Halloween. He doesn't love clowns.





	Its Kinda Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Guys! Just a little Halloween fic for ya. I thought it would be funny if Steve was afraid of clowns because why not?? Happy almost Halloween!

The holidays were mostly a hit or miss for Steve when he was growing up. Times like Christmas or Thanksgiving reminded him much more of the lack of things he could give to the ones around him. Just being around family was really all he could ask for. But, Halloween was one holiday that was fun for him as a kid. Going door to door and getting free candy was pretty much the single greatest invention. He and Bucky would stay out way well into the night and try to see how many times they could go to the same door without being recognized. 

 

Now that he was aware of more modern traditions, he was prepared to go all out with decorations, costumes, and full size candy bars for all the kids (because he’s cool like that). 

 

“Steve I don’t really think we need anymore cob webs.” Jade said as she was hanging up little plastic spiders around the apartment. 

He’d bought an obscene amount of decorations to put up even a fog machine to hook up. It was more than endearing that Steve was getting so into the Halloween spirit and she was excited that he was excited. But, he never did anything half way and this was no different. 

“Babe, there can never be too many.” It was a full month before the actual day and the apartment looked like it was party ready. He’d already invited neighbors and the rest of the crew to the place. “Where should I put this skeleton? Should it be by the door? That could be scarier.” He seemed to ponder this, circling the room to find a suitable spot. Jade simply shook her head and continued with her job. 

 

Nothing seemed to ever scare Steve, frankly because his line of work was so dangerous and outrageous, nothing really fazed him. Except of course when the movie It came out. He was completely up for seeing the movie, only hearing that it was some adaptation of a horror book, and was genuinely interested. Walking out of the actual movie, however, and he looked disturbed. 

“Stevie, it wasn't even that scary! It's just a dumb clown.” she yelled at him on the way home. 

“Who said I was scared? Clowns just…I forgot how much they creep me out.” 

“Its all in the makeup, I guess. I never really thought they were creepy.” Jade said. 

“Yeah but you look up pictures of clowns from the 1940’s and Ill show you something to be scared of.” 

 

Up until the night of Halloween Steve was enjoying everything that the holiday entailed, except the amount of clowns that were popping up. Teenagers on the street and even employees at the local coffee shops were dressing up. Of course, the scariest night of the year would include such an iconic costume, but he really hadn’t anticipated the sheer popularity of it. 

Almost everyone had shown up to the party and it was more than lively. Music was blasting and guests went wild with their costumes.

Jade walked carefully walked passed the guests with plates of cute food they made and was trying to figure out who everyone was behind their masks. Sam, who she originally thought would just dress up as himself, came as a simple baseball player. 

“Wow,” Jade said. “I thought you were gonna do something flashy bird man! What's with this?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “I've been a baseball player for Halloween since I was five years old, J. I'm on a streak! I can’t give that up.” He said proudly. It wasn't until Jade saw Tish, they she almost tripped over herself. 

Her friend was wearing the whole Falcon outfit and it looked suspiciously real. “Don’t tell me those are Sam’s.” Tish simply let out a belt of laughter and leaned into Jade. 

“Funny story, really. I was only joking about being The Falcon for Halloween and Sam got a little too excited. He said I should wear his outfit. Isn’t it cool?” She twirled around to show herself off. 

It was cool, but she couldn’t believe he would actually lend it to her. “Huh. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” her friend innocently nodded. “Oh God, this isn’t like a kink thing is it?” 

“Oh, please! its not like you and Captain over there haven’t done it.” True. She probably shouldn’t judge. Especially since Steve was wandering around the party in his suit. 

He wasn't really mingling with the rest of the guests, but rather waiting for the door for the kids to come by. He figured no one would even know its the real Captain America anyway and it would be fun for the smaller kids to see him. He was completely right. 

While it was still early and the first batch of little ones rang the door bell, he was ready to dazzle them. The way the trick or treater's face lit up with awe as they saw him was well worth it. The parents thought it was just a very good costume, but the kids were certain he was the real deal. Word spread that not only was the real Captain America in the apartment building, but he was also giving away the good candy. Isn’t wasn't long before droves of kids kept coming to the door and Steve played along each time. 

Still, he was exhausted by the end of the night and crashed on the sofa shortly after the guests started leaving. Jade walked over to him and laid directly on top of him, then threw her witch hat across the room. 

“Well, Cap, I’d say you had a very successful modern day Halloween party.” She kissed him and slightly giggled at the fact that he still had his helmet on. He looked liked he did when he got back from a mission and was too tired to remove any part of his uniform. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he squeezed her tighter into him and deepened the kiss. 

“You think?” he asked breaking the kiss momentarily.

 

“Oh, yeah. I was never really into the holiday myself, but we should make this a tradition.” He grinned at her words and nodded. That was exactly what he wanted. Something that he and Jade would have for years to come. 

He placed a hand over her cheek and was about to bring her back in for another kiss when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was red and just floating in the middle of the room. He leaned up slightly to see a single balloon in the middle of the apartment. They hadn’t bought balloons for the party, let alone red ones, so he was confused. 

“J-Jade? Why is that over there?” he whispered. She looked over her shoulder directly to where he was gesturing. She cringed, mostly because she knew this wasn't going to end well. If this was a prank set up by Tish or even Sam for that matter, Steve would have none of it. 

Fully alert he jumped up from the couch and looked around the living room. “If I see that damn clown, I cant promise I'll be nice about it.” Jade looked on from the couch and didn’t know how it was going to go down. 

The room seemed to be clear and aside from the countless scary decorations they put up, nothing was out of order. That was until the creak of the hall closet alerted Steve, but because this was a man trained in combat he was little too quick with his movements. Before he even knew what he was doing, his fist connected with the face of someone in an ugly clown costume. 

“Steve, oh my God!” Jade yelled as she jumped up from the couch. The unknown person fell to the ground, holding on to his nose. 

“It was a reflex!” Steve yelled, now looking at the clown in his apartment. “Who is that anyway?” They both looked to the person but the makeup and outfit was very concealing. 

“What’s you problem, man?” the clown cried. “Tish hired me to scare the guy who lived here!” 

Oh that explained it. Tish was dead. She only recalled telling her that Steve wasn't very fond of clowns, especially after seeing that movie. But, she had no idea she’d take it this far. Steve's eyes shot directly toward Jade in a piercing glare, obviously blaming her. 

“I had no idea, I swear!” she pleaded. “But…that was kinda funny, though. I wished I got it on video. ‘Captain America punches man dressed as clown’, I mean, it would’ve been a hit.” 

He slumped his shoulders and took a deep breath. “No party next year.” he said in his serious “dad” voice. 

“Ahh c'mon, Cap. Lets not let it stop us from having fun.” He was even more furious. “Alright, I’ll go yell at Tish.” 

Apparently pranks got even worse with time. Steve was mad, sure, but if this was the way people insisted on handling Halloween these days he’d have to do an even bigger prank next year.

**Author's Note:**

> imo steve is always ready to knock someone out.


End file.
